Meet You There
by Insane-SparklingPoet
Summary: A little son fic I wrote. After Christian writes the final words of his story what does he do? Uses Simple Plan's "Meet You There"


Disclaimer: Hi peoples! Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while! I don't own any Moulin Rouge stuff and I don't own Simple Plan's song "Meet You There". But I do own Ewan! (He's mine I tell you MINE!!!!!) A/N: I want you all to R&R!! I'll love you forever!!! Okay here's the story!! (I know Christian finished the story during the day but my muse Ewan kept screaming that it wouldn't work unless it was during the night!)  
  
~*~*  
  
Meet You There  
By: Insane-SparklingPoet  
  
"A love that will live forever. The end."  
  
Christian sighed as he typed the final words of their story. He pulled the paper out of his typewriter and lay it on top of the large paper stack that sat on his desk. He had kept his promise to Satine but why didn't he feel any better?  
"Why Satine? Why doesn't my heart feel any better?" he whispered into the dark night sky. A star twinkled in the distance. Christian got up and stood at the window. He gazed at the star and gave a sad smile. He softly began to sing.  
  
"Now your gone  
I wonder why you left me here  
I think about it on and on and on and on and on again  
I know you're never coming back  
But I hope you can here me  
I'm waiting to hear from you  
Until I do  
  
You're gone away  
I'm left alone  
A part of me is gone  
And I'm not moving on  
So wait for me  
I know the day will come  
  
I'll meet you there  
No matter where life takes me  
I'll meet you there  
And even if I need you here  
I'll meet there,"  
  
Suddenly an idea struck Christian like a bolt of lightning. He ran to his closet and pulled out his suitcase. He was leaving. He grabbed all his clothes out of his drawers and stuffed them inside the suitcase. He packed his typewriter in its protective case. Then he did the most unpredictable thing possible. He knelt on the ground and pulled up one of the loose floorboards. He then took his story and wrapped it in a brown wrapper. He placed it under the floorboard and pushed the floorboard back into place. He grabbed his suitcase and typewriter and rushed out of the door. He took the stairs two at a time. He didn't know why he left the story but a voice kept telling him to. He again began to sing as he stepped on to the empty street.  
"I wish I could have told you  
The things I kept inside  
But now I guess it's just too late  
So many things remind me of you  
I hope that you can here me  
I miss you  
This is goodbye  
One last time,"  
He sang to the twinkling star in the sky as he practically ran to the train station. Maybe that's why he left the story, because it would remind him Satine too much. As he approached the train station's ticket booth he wondered where he was going to go. He couldn't go home and he couldn't stay here so what?  
"Monsieur? Are you going to buy a ticket?" asked a young blonde girl behind the counter. "Uh, yes," replied Christian, "One ticket to...uh, to...to Spain!" The girl nodded and handed him a yellow ticket. "You better hurry Monsieur. The last train to Spain leaves right now!" the girl said. Christian turned around and saw the train slowly beginning to move. He broke into a run and ran to the train. He grabbed one of the handlebars that stuck to the train and hopped on to the train. He handed the train guy his ticket and sat in a seat by the window. "And where I go you'll be there with me," Christian softly sang as he looked out the window, "Forever you'll be right here with me." He slowly fell asleep as the train drove past the countryside.  
~*~*  
May 1, 2004  
  
A young, shy woman named Katherine stepped into her new apartment. A garret they called it here in Montmarte. As she walked across the hardwood floor, one of her heels got stuck in a crack between two floorboards and she fell to the floor. "Shit!" she muttered as she sat up. As she looked around she noticed one of the floorboards got pulled up when she fell. Slowly, but fiercely, she pulled it up. She gasped. Under the floorboard was a rectangular package. She picked it up and blew off the dust. Slowly she unwrapped it and saw it was a pile of papers. There were words on it. She began to read it.  
"The Moulin Rouge. A nightclub, a dancehall, and a..."  
  
A/N: So what do did you think? I wrote in like five minutes! 


End file.
